State of Being Ill
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: An infection has spread and killed across Fiore. Those who have contracted the illness are sealed off and left to die on their own. Now Gray is sick, first of all the mages. No one knows what to do. Some people want him killed and burned, others want to research him and the virus, and Fairy Tail just wants to protect what's theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** An infection has spread and killed across Fiore. Those who have contracted the illness are sealed off and left to die on their own. Now Gray is sick, first of all, the mages. No one knows what to do. Some people want him killed and burned, others want to research him and the virus, and Fairy Tail just wants to protect what's theirs.

 **Word Count:** 2543

 **A/N:** Oh my God this was a little difficult. I didn't expect to write something like this was going to be so difficult, but oddly enough, every time I went through writing the first chapter it always came out wrong and I just didn't like what I had put down. In my first 3 times trying to create something I always wrote the mission that Team Natsu was on – but this time, THIS TIME, I decided nope, not going to do it, and just wrote before and after the every important part in which Gray contracts the illness. But I am finally happy with my creation and hopefully y'all like it as well.

 **Warning:** I am not a doctor and I don't have plans to become one, so if I get any medical information wrong, please forgive me and just let me know through a PM!

 **Warning 2:** I checked over this twice, however, there may be some accidental errors, spelling or grammar. Also some cussing.

 **Thank you:** ONE BIG SHOUTOUT TO _POKETAIL_! Thanks to you I have created something that I wouldn't have and it's already been a ride. I'm super sorry PokeTail for publishing this so late, but hopefully, I won't take so long for the next chapter! Again thank you so much! Check out **PokeTail** (she is super freakin' amazing)

* * *

Chapter 1: The First

* * *

A sickness had spread and infected many people throughout Earthland. The virus seemed to enjoy most humans that lived in Fiore. It was one that infected almost every non-mage, selecting the weakest and most venerable. The infected had been sealed off, the healthy ones in mind. No healing mages were able to help those in need, no medicine helped. Those who were infected just died. Left alone in a room sealed off, withering away alone.

It was undetectable when one was infected. However, cases would report one moment the victim being fine, the next, they would be a convulsing mess on the floor. Chills, extreme fatigue, easily bruised, coughing, shortness of breath, seizures. Those were just the start of the illness. Doctors gave a victim 2 weeks to live, at most. Some just died 2 days into the sickness if they weren't strong enough. There had been a case where a man couldn't take being sick and shot himself. Earthland started to panic. Doctors didn't know what to do. They hadn't found anything because the virus was spreading fast and changing rapidly.

The only thing they had concluded was that mages were safe.

* * *

Gray looked up, the paper in his hand folding as he stopped halfway through the article. He placed the paper on the table and ignored the fact that his clothes were thrown everywhere. Next to him, Cana chugged on a barrel of alcohol and Juvia quickly sat next to him. She grabbed the paper gently from his hands and looked up with concern. "Juvia thinks the mages should be worried as well."

Gray glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and scoffed. "No one has reported anything," Gray muttered and watched as the water mage placed the paper on the table and tapped her two index fingers together, puffing her cheeks.

"Doesn't mean anything," Cana said and let her barrel fall to the floor. The container echoed from within, signaling that it was empty of its contents. "It could still change."

"Doctors say we're safe," Gray replied and placed his chin in his palm. The whole town was panicking. The disease had shown up almost two months ago, taking the lives of almost 150 lives. Sure there were a lot of people living there, but everyone that had shown signs of the disease was now dead. That was scary enough for many to take their things and leave. No one from Fairy Tail left, they all had stayed. Gray was sure that everyone at the guild was too stubborn for his or her own good.

"That doesn't matter," Cana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She faced Gray, her legs laying over each other and she raised an eyebrow. "They say it's changing and that's not good."

Juvia perked up, "Juvia agrees." She said as she suddenly had a hold on Gray's strewn clothing and was now folding them.

Gray rolled his eyes and rubbed the side of his head gently. "Well I still say it's a load of bullshit," he suddenly found that a small headache was forming. Maybe it was because the Guild Hall was louder than usual. "I think we are all fine."

Cana stared at him blankly before shaking her head, "A few members want to leave…" She swung her legs around and stood, clapping her hand upon his back. She turned, one hand on her hip the other waving to him as she walked off towards the bar.

"Ya right," Gray muttered as he shook his head. He turned back to Juvia who looked upon him with distress. "We'll be fine," Gray assured her and grabbed for the paper again. She placed it in his hands and lingered there before he pulled away.

"Right," Juvia whispered. She placed Gray's folded shirt in her lap and rubbed the fabric between her fingers.

Gray sighed, "Look, Juvia." He watched her sit up slightly, her expression softening as their eyes met. "When I get back–"

"Alright brats," Makarov beat the end of his cane against the wooden floor, "listen up." Gray shifted his gaze and the attention that was focused on Juvia now moved to the old man who sat calmly on the balcony. Everyone in the hall paused, and the noise went from a loud roar to a dull whisper. Gray was silently thankful for the unnatural peace. "Because of this virus that is traveling around, I am closing the Guild early tonight." A loud displeased 'boo' echoed throughout the room. Makarov looked unfazed by the outrage and crossed his arms. "Unless you can help heal those in need, I want you all to go home and sleep well. The best way to help those in need is not getting sick as well. So please," Makarov stood and hammered his staff again, "stay healthy. Goodnight."

"'Night," Gray muttered along with many others. The happy vibe that was present moments ago dissipated into a board atmosphere and Gray stood walking out of the Guild as he slipped on his pants. Juvia followed him out the guild, "See ya later, Juvia." Gray placed one hand in his coat pocket and the other waved the water mage goodbye. They turned their separate ways, Juvia smiling as she faced the direction of her home. Gray paused, watching as her form slowly disappeared and he frowned. He turned but instead of going home, he faced the bar. A few drinks wouldn't hurt before his mission tomorrow.

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

* * *

He remembers people shouting his name, shaking him, but all he wanted to do was drift back into the unknown. It was quiet there, it wasn't warm or cold, it wasn't bright or dark – it felt like nothing but an endless void that gave nothing and accepted nothing.

Gray felt someone shout at him, heat suddenly bursting into the void. So he got angry, he thought he lifted his hand and pushed the man away, but the one that was probably Natsu stood his ground. "Don't fall back asleep," Natsu cried above the darkness. Gray growled, who did the flame brain think he was, plus he wanted to go back to sleep, that's where the pain wasn't evident. But Natsu shook him again, Gray could feel the hot hands wrap around his forearms and shake him. "C'mon, Gray," and somewhere behind the loud demanding voice was fear.

"Natsu, stop," a girl said, but Gray was already blinking his eyes open wanting to see if Natsu was really in distress. Lucy shared a long stare with Natsu, her eyes filled with worry. Gray noticed that it was nighttime; next to him a small fire blazed casting a hue of orange and red upon the three mages. Lucy knelt next to the two, her hand reaching out and holding the back of her palm on Gray's forehead. "He's burning up, maybe you should step away."

Gray turned his head slightly, noticing that he was between Natsu's legs with the Fire Mage's arms wrapped around his chest. He blinked lazily, not processing how humiliating the situation was.

Natsu shifted, his arms unclamping around the sweaty Ice Mage and slowly (which for Gray, seemed very unnatural) laid Gray up against the tree. Gray began to shiver the moment Natsu removed his hands. "Wait," Gray mumbled, making Natsu stop. Lucy and Natsu frowned as Gray tried to reach out for the Fire Mage. Gray's muscles shook as if he finished a week of strenuous work and his fingers wouldn't clamp around his rivals pants. He frowned, only able to pinch his two fingers around Natsu's pants and then openly shivered. "I'm," he tried to form a sentence, tried to form words – but his tongue was heavy in his mouth, feeling too big for what he had grown accustomed to. "Cold," he spat out, but it came out slurred and overly sensitive.

"What do we do," Natsu looked at Lucy. To Gray's surprise, the asshole looked more than anxious. "Erza and Happy are supposed to be back by now, it's been a day."

"We have to stay calm," Lucy placed a gentle hand on Natsu's hand, "he can't move him, can he?"

"Last time he did that he threw up," Natsu crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "Every time he moves he's in pain."

Gray frowned, trying to understand what he was talking about. He doesn't remember anything up until the night at the bar. Had he really lost 3 or more days of his life? He shivered, his hands wrapping around him, but as he looked down his fingers only twitched at the wanted action.

Lucy looked towards Natsu then back at Gray, "We need to bring his temperature down, it's too high – especially for him."

"What do we do?" Natsu scratched the back of his head as he walked next to Lucy, the two standing side by side.

"There was a river about a mile away," Lucy answered, "maybe you can walk him over there and dip him in?"

Natsu's face contorted into a grimace and Gray was tempted to punch the Dragon Slayer. "I don't know if he'll make it that far. He threw up last time he tried to move."

"No," Lucy shook her head, "you'll have to carry him."

* * *

Natsu shifted the unconscious Ice Mage in his arms, quickly covering him with a blanket. He was dripping wet from the river but at least his temperature was down. Natsu wasn't one to take care of others, especially Gray, but during their fight with those bandits Gray just went from his annoying boisterous self to someone who couldn't even mold an ice cube without withering in pain. He didn't want to think about it, but Erza had been right, he was sick…really, really sick.

Gray's head rolled unconsciously from Natsu's shoulder and onto his chest. He hated seeing Gray like this, it was depressing and more than that, it was terrifying.

When he had taken Gray to go wash up, he noticed that bruises littered his whole frame. The bruises were in the oddest of places, some on his chest, arm, and legs, others had been on the bottom of his feet, around his neck and back. Gray hadn't been one to bruise, hell he even had a hard time getting scars. Take away the two that he got from Lyon and Ultear.

Natsu pushed past a branch and found Lucy sitting close to the fire, her legs pulled up to her chest and eyes glistening. Natsu slowly moved into their makeshift camping ground. It hadn't been much, just a fire pit, Natsu's sleeping bag he took everywhere and the three bags that were filled with personal items. When they took this job, no one thought that it would take two days to hike to where the bandits hid, or that Gray would become sick. Erza left a day ago, Happy flying her as fast as he could back to Fairy Tail, the two of them going to get help.

Lucy looked up and upon seeing Natsu carrying a drenched Gray; she stood and brought over clothes. "Did he wake up?" She asked and reached out, cupping Gray's cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. This was bad, his friend was sick and Lucy was crying.

Natsu looked up, he knew she was crying. "No," he mumbled.

Lucy kept her eyes trained on Gray. The night air gave off a slight breeze, crickets sang in the dark and the fire snapped behind her. She looked sad and Gray, who slept in his arms stayed silent. "I…" she bit her lip, "I don't know what to do." She looked up, her large brown eyes meeting his, "If he's sick – with what's been killing everyone…"

Natsu automatically gripped Gray tighter and frowned, "Maybe it's a different disease."

Lucy dropped her hand, "I know. I want to believe its something different – maybe something we can fix, but Natsu, what if it isn't. Everything is lining up perfectly. Those who have been sick, they were fine then they started getting high temperatures, going unconscious, vomiting, fatigue. The last thing before they pass is seizures. I just…I'm so scared for him," she shook her head, tears growing in her eyes as the thought of Gray suffering began to sink in.

Natsu didn't reply, if Gray was really sick with the illness that had killed many, then what if it was contagious. He and Lucy could already be infected and not know it. When would they know? If they get sick, who would take care of them if Erza and Happy didn't get back in time? Shit, they should have gone back with Erza or done something else.

Lucy blinked the tears from her eyes, "We don't need to think like that." She reached out and placed her hands on top of Natsu's that held Gray. "He's our friend, more importantly, a member of Fairy Tail, so we need to take care of him."

Natsu couldn't help but stare into her eyes and smile.

* * *

The night had gone and with that, the sun slowly rose, its rays shining through the trees. The fire had died down; smoke slowly rising from the branches that were now nothing but ash. Lucy had fallen asleep, her back pressed up against Natsu's bag and a blanket covering her shivering form. It had been quiet, as Lucy woke up. Birds chirped in the distance and the smell of blooming flowers drifted into their camping ground. It was peaceful.

Lucy heard Gray shout before she watched him tip over, his body convulsing. He collapsed on his side, his whole body straining before shaking uncontrollably with deadly force. She wasn't the one to react first, Natsu had jumped forward, his hands fastening around Gray's arms like a vice, pinning him to the floor. She took a step back, her hands molding together and pressed up against her chest as she watched Gray have a twitch on the floor, his eyes rolled to the back of head exposing only white. His head rocked from back and forth, one time hitting a root that was stuck out of the ground. "Damn it, Gray," Natsu shouted, his eyes lit up with fear and his voice cracked. "Stop," he held him down, but Lucy jumped forward pulling him back. On his back, with Natsu holding him down, Gray suddenly started to choke. His face turning red with spit building up in his mouth. Natsu's eyes widened, his hands releasing Gray and quickly grabbing onto the side of his face. Lucy saw panic in the Dragon Slayers eyes as he fumbled around. Suddenly he turned Gray over on his side, even past the rapid convulsions. Then he held him down once more, but between the jolts, Gray cried out in pain.

Lucy panicked and grabbed Natsu pulling him back. "Natsu, stop!" Natsu pulled against her hands that held him back. She dug her heals into the ground as Natsu moved forward, but he suddenly stopped and she looked past the pink haired mage to the one twitching on the floor.

He had foam dripping from the side of his mouth and he had stopped seizing. She stood back with Natsu, both unsure of what to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** All right, next chapter will be the important one. It's going to show what happened in those 3 days that Gray forgot and we'll also see what Erza is going through. _I only plan to have 4 to 5 chapters in this story._

Once again, thank you _ **PokeTail**_ _!_ Until next update!

Follow

 _Favorite_

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** An infection has spread and killed across Fiore. Those who have contracted the illness are sealed off and left to die on their own. Now Gray is sick, first of all, the mages. No one knows what to do. Some people want him killed and burned, others want to research him and the virus, and Fairy Tail just wants to protect what's theirs.

 **Word Count:** 2450

 **A/N:** Didn't take long to write this and was hella fun to write as well. Hopefully, this chapter isn't too boring because we find out what happened and the start of Gray's adventure. Next chapter will be more fun (more information at the bottom). Anyway, have a great day and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone

 **Warning:** I am not a doctor, so if I get things wrong please forgive me. Also, cussing, some minor sickness, and grammar/spelling errors if I did not catch them.

 **Thank you:** _PokeTail!_ Once again! I haven't responded to your PM but I saw it and was like: "Best write that down now!" And then it turned out I wrote the whole chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Deadly Kiss

* * *

Yesterday

* * *

Three bandits attacked Erza, one coming from the front two from the side. She brought both of her hands up, swords manifesting and blocking the crooks attacks as he kicked forwards. The idiot was sent back, his eyes screaming and mouth bellowing in alarm as he fell back, his head slamming against the ground, going unconscious. She turned around, one sword fizzing out as she looked around the tall trees to locate each foe. Between the hundreds that had surrounded them, Erza could make out fire blooming from the east and sparks of ice sharpening up from the ground towards the west. She also spotted Lucy jump backward, her whip out and her crab spirit cut down a few bandits.

A cry came from behind her and she looked back, watching a man raise a hammer above his head. But Erza took a single step, her form darkening as she appeared on the other side of the man and blood trickling out from his stomach. He fell backward and Erza frowned. This was supposed to be an S-Class mission, something that would prove a little bit of difficulty, but the mission was unbearably easy. She even heard Natsu complain about the bandits weakens. Had they not met their real challenge yet? Or had the person who wanted this quest done, not understand what challenging really was.

She had equipped into her normal armor when she heard a shout. "Shit!" Normally the shouts would be unfamiliar, but she knew who this was. She turned in the direction where Gray was and she found him fumbling backward, one hand out as ice flew in the direction of the crooks that were surrounding him. As the ice shot out, it seemed odd to her that cracks were evident as he sent out the arrows. The other hand was wrapped around his midsection and as Erza looked closer, sweat was pooled off his chin. Had Gray really been having a difficult time with these men and women? It wasn't likely, Erza knew that Gray was very powerful, but something was wrong.

She ignored the other bandits that were coming her way and raced towards Gray. She flew past Lucy, and the Celestial Mage turned, "Erza? What's wrong?" Erza ignored her teammate and watched as Gray brought his one hand up, a shield appearing before him. However, he seemed to forget the man behind him and Ezra's eyes widened as the man attacked.

"Gray," she shouted, light poured around her and she quickly dawned her Black Wing armor. The dark wings flapped and she appeared behind the Ice Mage, her sword clashing against the bandit that was about to impale Gray. The said mage looked back, his eyes cloudy and sweat dripped from his chin.

"Erza," he mumbled.

Erza frowned at Gray, "Are you alright?"

The bandits behind Gray's shield paused in their attack, but as Gray stumbled they smiled menacingly. Gray coughed, his face twisting as laughter filled the surrounding trees. "Honestly," Gray looked up from the ground and his face twisted in pain, "I feel sick."

Erza's eyes widened, she quickly reached out, her sword dropping from her grasp and the bandits started to circle them. She looked up, her eyes fierce and deadly making them men around her pause for a second, taking an unconscious step backward. She looked back at Gray, her fingers digging into his shoulder, trying to grab his attention that seemed to float in between her and the surrounding trees. "Gray," she said forcefully, "sick? What do you mean by sick?"

He couldn't mean the illness that had infected so many? Up until now it only infected non-mages, never had a mage gotten sick. So he couldn't be talking about the virus. Could he? She looked at the Ice Mage before her. Gray blinked sluggishly, his muscles shivering beneath her grasp and he suddenly jerked from her hold. His cheeks puffed out as he fell to his hands and knees, vomiting. She stepped back, her eyes widening even further.

"Natsu," she yelled turning away from Gray, "Lucy. Get over here!"

"Aw," a goon cooed next to her, "poor black hair is sick."

Erza faced the bandit and her eyes sunk into a pool of promised death. "Stand down," she growled.

"Like you scare us," another crook spoke and he stepped forward, his hand holding out a sword lazily. "Plus you're the one's who attacked us."

"Stand down, now." Erza hissed, she felt the air around her rise as the two other Fairy Tail mages appeared.

Behind the bandits that circled her and Gray, stood Lucy and Natsu whose hands were ablaze and eyes almost as fierce as Erza's. "You heard her, bastards, stand down _now_."

One goon snickered, "We don't listen to those who want to throw us in the slammer."

"Gray?" Lucy said above the laughter that started to rise. "What's wrong with him?"

"We aren't going to throw you in jail," Erza stated, a sword raising the thug's throat. "No," she growled, "we're going to kill you. Only if you _don't_ stand down."

Beside her Gray moaned, his head almost falling in the contents he upchucked. "Guys," he moaned between pants, arms shaking as he tried to look up. "I really don't feel good."

"We aren't scared of you freaks," the goon spoke again. Erza took a protective step towards Gray and behind the wall of criminals, she felt Natsu heat up with irritation.

"Your funeral," Natsu snapped and jumped forward.

An explosion rattled the ground as fire shattered around them and the bandits flew back. Erza turned, feeling men rush up behind her, and she swung her sword watching as it cut down those who got too close. She jumped forward, her eyes lit in fury.

* * *

2 Days Ago

* * *

Gray stepped out of the bar, his shirt swung over his shoulder and mind slightly foggy from the alcohol. He didn't drink much tonight, surprisingly uninterested with the selection presented. Gray looked left then right as he dug in his pocket, somehow he was more stressed out than usual and found the packet of cigarettes he kept around. His fingers hovered above the small packaging in his pocket and found himself turning down the alleyway next to the bar.

He leaned against the brick wall and took out a cigarette, lighting it. Gray wasn't one to smoke daily, but he did sometimes. Never around his Guild members, though, although he was pretty sure Natsu and Gajeel had smelled the smoke, even after he took a shower. But they never said anything; just stared for a bit before Gray shook his head and walked off. People told him he'd get lung cancer, but he's pretty sure he'll die before anything like that happens.

"I told you I'm not sick," a voice drifted down the alleyway. Gray left the cigarette in between his lips and turned to the front of the ally. A woman stumbled; her heels clamped between her fingers as a man push her back, his finger nudging her shoulder.

"Liar," the man growled. He was tall, his hair straw-colored and slicked backward, even with the street lantern behind him, his eyes glowed a dark emerald. "You know you're sick and you still kissed me?"

The woman pushed her auburn hair behind her ear, "I'm not sick!"

"Like hell you aren't." He growled, eyes bright with irritation.

Gray watched the man shove the woman again, Gray grabbed his cigarette between his fingers and stepped towards the two. "Hey," he growled, "That's not how you treat a lady."

The man looked up, his face twisting into disgust as he saw Gray. "This bitch is sick with the virus." He crossed his arms, "She kissed me and I'm probably infected now!"

Gray frowned, "That's still not a good reason to be pushing someone, let alone a woman."

The man growled, his eyes drifting across Gray's shirtless chest, looking at the Fairy Tail symbol then to the cigarette in between Gray's fingers. "You wouldn't understand, _mage_ ," the man growled and spat at Gray's feet.

Gray paused, his frown deepening as he stalked forward, putting the woman behind him and eyes turning cold as ice. "I really wouldn't do this if I were you."

"Oh, I want to kick your ass," the man growled. Gray and the man both moved closer, their faces almost touching and anger flowed out between them.

"Last chance," Gray snarled, "ugly."

"Oh," the woman spoke behind him, her hand reaching out and holding onto Gray's arm. "I think he does." Her nails suddenly dug into his skin and Gray looked back.

Except he couldn't.

He felt his world come to a standstill, the air around him lashed around him and he found that his muscles wouldn't move. The woman unfastened her hands from his arm and stepped back. "Hurry," she muttered, stepping around Gray as the man chuckled.

"You think it will work on mages?" The man looked Gray over once more.

"Worked on all the other people, didn't it?" The woman popped out her hip, resting on hand on her side as she raised an eyebrow. "Most of them are dead."

"I guess we'll just have to see," the man stepped forward, his eyes bright and greedy.

Gray wanted to step back, freeze both of them and kick their asses all at the same time. But he couldn't move anything but his eyes as he looked at the female. Underneath her long hair, Gray noticed an odd symbol resting on the side of her neck. His eyes widened, he knew what it was. She smiled sweetly, both pausing in their actions before the man stepped forward. He reached out and Gray felt the man's hand caress the side of this head and tangling in his hair. Gray watched as the man leaned forward, his mouth opening and then suddenly he felt the man kiss him. Gray tried to real back, his eyes closing in disgust as the man forcefully coughed into his mouth then pulled back.

The man drew his arm across his mouth, which ended up turning into a frown, "God I hate doing that."

The woman rolled her eyes as Gray moaned in disgust. "Oh c'mon, you wanted to be the sick one." She turned back around towards Gray, her hand reaching out fingers moving slowly. "Now for you, Mage, let's forget this ever happened."

He woke up in his bed, his throat sore and mind slightly foggy. "Shit," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I knew I shouldn't have drank so much last night."

* * *

Yesterday

* * *

Gray woke up to Erza and Lucy hovering over him. He blinked sluggishly, finding that everything hurt, _shit_. "Gray," Erza demanded. Gray looked into her eyes slowly, finding that even that action caused pain to pound behind his eyes. "Gray," she said again. Her hand clamped around his shoulder and he grimaced, "Did you get poisoned?"

He paused for a second, ignoring the pain that washed over his entire frame. Poisoned? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth, noticing how dry it had become and it left behind a sour taste. "What?" He rasped out.

"Poisoned," Erza demanded, "Did one of the bandits that we were fighting poison you?"

Gray frowned, bandits? Poison? What the hell was she talking about? He looked around; disregarding the relentless ache then found that tall trees and bodies of unknown people surrounded him. "Where are we?"

"What?" Natsu said somewhere around him and Gray felt a cloud of warmth come from his side. It was at this time he noticed he was ungodly cold.

"We're on our mission, Gray," Lucy spoke.

Gray paused again, blinking, trying to put together what they had said. Then it clicked. "No," he shook his head, but it turned out he could only move it to the side before a coughing fit racked his entire frame. "No," he said again, mouth sour and dry.

"No what, popsicle," Natsu growled out.

Erza looked up, her eyes narrowing.

"No," Gray smacked his tongue, "I wasn't…poisoned."

Lucy's face, which was tense with alarm, melted into relief. Though Erza didn't seem as happy, actually she seemed to panic even more. "What happened then? Did a bandit cough on you?"

"Ya," Natsu spoke up, his and Happy's head leaning into Gray's obscured view. "You were fine before we started this mission."

Gray recalled something, why he had gotten sick, why he was so incapable of beating up easy targets. The problem was he couldn't remember what happened. He knew something happened last night, but what? One thing he did retain was that each time he used an attack; his chest began to pound with an odd sensation that sent his world toppling. He was about to reply but then the sourness in his mouth only grew more displeasing.

"We need to get him back to Porlyusica," Erza stood. She looked at Happy who seemed unsure of what Erza was about to ask. "Do you think you can fly him there in under a day."

"Hold on," Natsu stood as well. "He can't even stand up. Do you really think Happy flying him is the right way to go?"

Erza frowned, "If he really is sick – with what's been killing people back in Fiore…we need to get him medical help as soon as possible."

"But what if it hurts him even more," Natsu debated. He glared, to Gray the Fire Mage looked annoyed and troubled, which he only saw whenever Lucy was hurt or in trouble. "Happy can't carry two people, what if Gray starts getting worse? Happy can't take care of Gray if something worse happens."

Erza looked down to Gray, "Happy…"

"Aye?" The blue cat sprouted wings and hovered above Gray.

Erza's eyes flashed and she looked up, her face stone cold with determination. "How fast can you fly me back to Fiore to get Doranbolt?"

Happy blinked, his paws then balled and he nodded quickly, "Going as fast as possible? Maybe a day?"

"Doranbolt?" Natsu growled, "If you think that the bastard will help, he won't."

Erza crossed her arms, her armor clicking against each other as she met Natsu's glare, "He'll have to." She turned back towards Happy, who had drifted next to her. "Happy, let's go." Happy quickly latched onto her back and with one fell swoop, they were gone.

Gray watched as the trees around him rustled as the air around them calmed. Natsu had turned around, his arms crossing over his chest and expression deep with irritation. Lucy had returned her attention to Gray, watching him as he studied the atmosphere around him. Unexpectedly, Gray found himself shivering…damn it was getting cold.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I want to set this before the Grand Magic Games Arc because Mest is still considered Doranbolt (if I remember correctly). I haven't really studied his character all too well, so if next chapter I write his personality wrong, please forgive me. Also, I haven't really written Erza that much in my stories, but I love her character and hope I represented her well. Very important chapter. Found out something's that will be present next chapter and on. I'm very excited for next chapter because we will be back in present time, watching what happened to Gray and how the citizen of Fiore will react to having a Mage sick. Other then that I really liked the chapter and hope you liked/loved it as well! Thank you again, PokeTail!

 **Reviews:**

Just Me- Thank you so much! I'm glad that the story still flowed together, despite the whole mission missing. For the ending, it really depends on how the reviewers are responding to what's happening. But I do have plans for both ways. But thanks again!

PokeTail- I'm so glad you like it! For some reason I kept panicking, wondering if you liked it or not. I'm just glad you like it! Tell me if I go to far and I'll totally correct it!

Nerd-life77- I love your username, totally relatable. You know my mom asked me what Gray was like and said: "He's a man that can never exist in this world because he's too fucking AMAZING!" (I also said that about Bucky Barns) And her reply was, "Nerd…" I take that as a compliment. Anyways, thank you xD

Lazy lilymoon90- Thank you very much! I love PokeTail as well, don't tell her this but I really want to make a story with her – I'm sure it'd rock the Fairy Tail Fandom! Thanks again!

Just a Bubble- Yaaay! I'm so glad you like it; hopefully, today's chapter development drew you in even more!

Anniegirld132- Yes, nervousness is wanted! Super glad their confidence in this situation is not shining through. Honestly, I don't know if Natsu or Lucy would know what to do. I tried researching to see if Lucy knew really any basic facts on the sickness part and found that she has common sense, but with seizures never really happening around the group I wanted to go out on a limb and say no one really new except maybe Wendy (but she's not here lol) Thanks again!

Ryuu91- Super happy to know you've maybe cried in my other stories! Hopefully, you liked this chapter as well. Anyway, thanks so much!

Follow

 _Favorite_

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** An infection has spread and killed across Fiore. Those who have contracted the illness are sealed off and left to die on their own. Now Gray is sick, first of all, the mages. No one knows what to do. Some people want him killed and burned, others want to research him and the virus, and Fairy Tail just wants to protect what's theirs.

 **Word Count:** 2528

 **A/N:** Took hella long to write this (hence the 3-month gap) and I had half of the story already written out – but I was stuck. I am more than happy with what has been produced. I messaged PokeTail and told her I was going to put this out Wednesday or Friday, but look at this early Monday morning at 1 am! As for the delay, I've dealt with school financial problems, another round of ovarian cysts, family problems and I am leaving for my Grandparents in about 4 hours! Anyway, I love you all. Hope you know that!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone

 **Warning:** I am not a doctor, so if I get things wrong please forgive me. Also, cussing, some minor sickness, and grammar/spelling errors if I did not catch them.

 **Thank you:** _PokeTail!_ Once again! Seriously everyone, if it wasn't for PokeTail, I would have never finished this chapter AND this story wouldn't have more information in it (meaning I'm going to extend it from 5 chapter to 8). Again THANK YOU! *Smothers you in hugs!

* * *

Natsu held Gray by the shoulders as he stumbled awake. His eyes glassy while he looked around the camping ground and tried to take in his surroundings. Natsu felt his hands latch more securely around Gray's shaking forearms as the Ice Mage moved around in a disorganized manner. Lucy kneeled in front of Gray, her smile forced as she tried to talk him awake from the unexpected seizer that had shown up suddenly. "Gray," she spoke slowly. Her eyes followed his movements that flowed like water but were odd and quickly tumbled underneath any weight.

He looked up, mouth agape as he looked in her direction. His brows frowned and he swallowed, "Huh…"

"Hey," Natsu shook him slightly, his face twisted in obscure concern. "Are you alright?"

Gray blinked slowly and Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. "Gray," she leaned forward, hand reaching out, "Do you know what happened?"

However, the Ice Mage quickly reeled back, his eyes widening. "N-No," he stumbled and fell backward, but Natsu quickly caught him. "s'hap – s't…"

"Gray," Natsu growled. "You had a fucking seizer." He looked straight into Gray's eyes watching as Gray shifted uncomfortably in his grasp, eyes meeting for a second then shaking off to look upwards at the sky that was still orange from the rising sun. Natsu looked away from Gray and snarled quickly. "Damn."

Lucy pulled her hand backward, tucking it deep in her chest and she looked at Natsu. Her eyes were wide, brown twinkling underneath the tears. "What do we do?"

"I-um," Gray suddenly mumbled in Natsu's arms, shifting up. "H…s – s…" Gray reeled back again, but this time shivered harshly next to Natsu.

The two coherent Mages watched as Gray willingly pushed against Natsu, eyes closing in much-needed comfort.

However, Gray looked up again, this time, his eyes weren't as glassy. "Sorry," he licked his lips, feeling his tongue slap against his teeth and swallowed.

Lucy leaned forward, her smile returning, "No – no." She shook her head and Natsu shifted uncomfortably underneath Gray's clammy weight. "You're fine," Lucy muttered, "how do you feel?"

Gray looked away, his eyes seeming to focus on the smallest of things. "Dizzy," he slurred. For a second everything was quite, but then Gray looked sharply to his left, fixing his eyes on Lucy, "I remember – I remembered, I'm…I'm sick?" He questioned, his features were focused one second and then the next they were slack with exhaustion.

"Obviously," Natsu remarked silently and Lucy shot him a glare.

Gray shifted upward but soon shivered, "No." He shook his head quickly, "No…?"

Lucy shared a confused look with Natsu before she inched forward, "Gray you need to focus, what do you mean you 'remembered'?"

"I'm sick," he stated and his tone for once wasn't strained or drowsy, "I know…why." Though, that didn't last long. The Ice Mage's form slacked, "I, um, I thought – I remembered."

"He's fucking delusional," Natsu growled. Swallowing a lump that had suddenly expanded in his throat, Natsu looked away from Lucy, who kept her concerned attention on Gray. "Where the hell are Erza and Happy?"

* * *

Erza walked swiftly through the tall hallways and stared daggers into the back of Doranbolt. The man was too self-riotous for her liking. She felt Happy drift further behind her as she sped up to match Doranbolts' steps. She wanted to force Doranbolt to teleport to Gray, stick a sword against his neck and watch the fear take control of his actions. However, she couldn't jump towards that action. First, that was a rash Natsu idea. Secondly, she would probably wind up getting the whole Guild in trouble. So she had to calmly talk Doranbolt into helping her, and if he wouldn't budge – well, that was something she didn't want to have to face.

"I don't want to put those Mages and others in harm's way," Doranbolt didn't turn as he spoke against her thoughts.

Erza took a quick breath in, "He's the first case. If we can stop it now, before it spreads to more people, maybe find a cure-"

"You don't understand," he glanced behind his shoulder and his strides increased. "If I bring him anywhere near a population, then he may infect the ones around him, bringing the virus home to those of families, of people who are still sticking around thinking they can outlast this virus – they may all die. All because you want to save someone who could easily die out in the forest, far away from civilization."

"But we don't know how the virus acts around Mages," Erza retorted. "What if it can't be transferred?"

Doranbolt turned, his eyes flashing as he glared at Erza who stood tall and firm against his deadly glare. "I would rather risk the life of one, for the sake of thousands."

Erza felt the tips of her mouth drop, "If we try to find a cure-"

"We've been trying."

"And how many have died?" Erza demanded, "If we try a little more-"

"And risk more lives?"

"No," Erza shook her head, "no. We would take precautions."

"People are starting to go crazy," Doranbolt growled. He stopped walking, shoes squeaking against the floor as he spun to face Erza. "Two nights ago a family reported that the father was sick, the night after that, their house was burned to the ground." He tore his eyes away from Erza's and looked at the ground, "Do you know how many children they had? Five. Five fucking kids died that night. They were all so young and died in such a horrendous way."

"We need to work together to help those who are in need," Erza demanded, she then glanced back and found Happy further down the hallway, his wings flapping as he looked out the outsized window. The sun had already risen and Happy blinked sorrowfully. "We can't run away from a problem that can be fixed."

Doranbolt formed a fist, "We aren't running away. I'd rather burn the infected to save as many people in the long run, and if that means letting a Fairy Tail Mage die in the forest as his teammates watch him perish, then so be it."

* * *

Gray continued to shake uncontrollably in Natsu's grip. The Fire Mage tightened his hold but otherwise kept his sight forward, listening to birds tweet in the distance, animals hunt around him and Lucy humming softly next to him.

Lucy had been quiet for a while, her eyes stuck on a book she was preoccupied with since sunrise and her voice filling the distressed atmosphere. Ever since Gray had settled down, sleeping calmly next to Natsu, the two decided that the best course of action was to wait patiently.

Alright, fuck it all, that was not Natsu's strong suit or his plan. He hated this, feeling Gray sweat next to him, his temperature high but limbs shaking as if he had just taken an ice bath for the first time. This wasn't Gray, not one bit. Natsu needed to do something, punch someone, burn something – but he couldn't move, couldn't risk leaving Gray or Lucy.

She was just as beat up as Natsu was, but seemed to be taking Gray's sickness not as well as she should be, emotionally that is. She seemed flustered a few minutes after Gray had passed out, but she calmed down, pressing next to Natsu and picking up her book. Speaking of which, she hadn't turned a page in a while.

The Fire Mage looked up into the sky, past the trees and animal life, the sun was about to reach the middle of the sky. Erza was late. "We could have done something different," Natsu muttered more to himself than to Lucy.

However, she looked up, the book falling close without a marker to indicate where she had left off. "What?"

Natsu paused, his jaw clenching. "Something different," he repeated, "we could have done something different."

Lucy's face fell into one of understanding and regret. "Natsu…"

"No," he snapped at himself. "We should have thought this through. We should have thought of a different plan…maybe had Erza use her armor to fly him to safety." Natsu looked up, "Happy could have even grabbed Gray." He bit the inside of his cheek and shut his mouth.

Lucy frowned, "Natsu." Her voice tightened and she grabbed his arm. Her book fell from her lap as she got to her knees and faced him with a stern look. "We did the best we could. At the time, Gray couldn't move without throwing up. Not only that, but it was a two-day hike. And you know what? So what if we messed up," Lucy swallowed thickly, "we don't need to think about our past mistakes – Gray matters right now. And right now, he's sleeping. Not coughing, not throwing up, not seizing. Gray is sleeping," She reached across and held onto Gray's hand. Her eyes began to cloud but determination sliced between the tears and Lucy smiled. "We are doing the best we can and that matters."

* * *

Erza latched onto Doranbolts arm. "You aren't listening," she snapped. "We could save so many people," her eyes were dark as she stared into his.

"Yes," he growled, eyes averting her gaze. "But at what cost? So far, Ms. Erza Scarlet, you have tried to talk me into bringing a man infected, with some unknown virus, into an area surrounded by thousands – men, women, children – and for what? To save a low life mage that means nothing to the Council?"

Erza wanted to snap, but her grip only tightened on the mans' arm and he winced faintly. "Gray is a man that has saved my life more than once. He stands up to foes that threaten lives of men, women, and children. He makes people laugh and right now he needs help. I will not turn my back on him – never." She dropped her arm, watching as Doranbolt reach up and rubbed his arm as he cursed softly. "It's my turn to help him, so I am begging you…please, I will do anything to help him."

Doranbolt frowned slightly, his hand still rubbing over where the Titania's grip had been. He watched as she continued to hold his gaze and sighed. "I will go talk to the Magic Council," he muttered. The determination was still evident behind her eyes as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Natsu was slipping ever so silently into sleep. His grip was tight around Lucy's hip as she was soundlessly asleep and his other hand rested lightly on top of Gray's shoulder. In the past hour since Lucy talked him out of his rant, he had watched her curl up next to him and Gray sluggishly stop shivering. Now he sat, his back cramping up and arm going numb from Gray's weight pressed against his limb. Natsu's eyes gently fluttered shut.

The First Mage hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until Gray twitched next to him. Natsu blinked awake as he looked towards Gray who was slowly straightening up. "Hey," Natsu yawned, "You're finally up-"

"It hurts…" Gray wept inaudibly.

Natsu sat up, his arm slipping away from Lucy as she woke up, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand. Natsu leaned forward, noticing as Gray dug his fingers underneath his stomach. "Gray," he carefully moved forward, but the Ice Mage moaned and his breathing speed up.

"It hurts," he sobbed, this time, eyes closing, limbs shaking. "Why – why does it hurt so much?" Natsu paused. Gray never admitted he was in pain. However, Natsu's thoughts were thrown out the window as Gray leaned forward, his form toppling over as his forehead hit the ground and a pained moan escaped his trembling lips.

"Gray?" Lucy stood up and quickly crashed next to him form. "Gray are you alright?"

Gray rolled to his side, clenching his stomach and then quickly tried to sit up but fell right back down. This time, he screamed.

Natsu reached out, his hands holding onto Grays' arm as the mage tried moving around, his hands still pressed into his stomach. "Gray! Gray, you need to calm down, take deep breathes – or something man, just calm down."

* * *

Gray couldn't take a deep breath because it felt as if his stomach was trying to murder him ten times over. Stabbing him repeatedly with a scorched knife, over and over and over and over and –

Natsu grabbed his arm and started talking to him again. However, under all the agony that had jolted him awake, Gray couldn't understand a thing Natsu or Lucy were telling him. He tried to move, to see if a certain type of position would take pressure off of his stomach. But nothing worked and one more stab made his stomach flip and throat burn as bile rushed out of his gut. He felt the stomach bile slide up into his mouth as he coughed up the remaining liquid that had gotten stuck in his throat.

"Gray!" A shout forced the Ice Mages eyes open and he found Natsu shaking him, eyes wide with concern.

"He's throwing up blood," Lucy panicked.

Blood? Gray smacked his lips together and behind the sour flavor of acid, he could taste a slight tang of copper.

"Gray you need to stop freaking out," Natsu snapped.

But Gray already shut his eyes, the pain returning and he dry heaved between each breath. There it was again…Stabbing him, over and over and over and over.

Something was wrong.

* * *

"He can't hear us," Natsu growled to himself. Then under the pressure of watching Gray roll into his own vomit and moan in pain, Natsu shut his eyes and tried to think. The Ice Mages eyes were screwed shut, sweat dripped down his forehead and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "It hurts," Gray cried out.

"What's going on," Lucy shuddered next to him – her confidence seemed to drain out of her as she watched Gray tremble in agony. "This never happened to the other ones infected."

Natsu didn't speak, he didn't dare to. Nothing about this was right – he's been saying this over and over again. Gray wasn't supposed to get sick, he wasn't supposed to sit next to him in need of warmth, he wasn't supposed to be throwing up blood, and he was never one for complaining about pain. Natsu just wanted this all to stop.

He opened his eyes and looked down, hands twisting into his pants as he tried ignoring everything around him. He needed to come up with a plan.

Then as Gray screamed, his nails digging deeper into his stomach, a flash erupted behind them and Natsu held his breath.

"Natsu!" A roar rang across the field as soft paws landed on his shoulder, "hurry!"

"Grab Gray now," a clank of armor vibrated to his left and Natsu looked up to find Erza scooping up Gray. Her face was hard as she ignored the stench that rose off of Gray and didn't flinch as he curled into her chest, vomiting onto her armor. She looked down at Natsu and the Fire Mage realized with new found respect that Doranbolt stood behind them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I won't be replying to any reviews this time around, I'm sorry (except for May, who had a very good point). However, if you have an account I will PM you with love for this chapter. Also, if anyone knows of a good Beta, let me know. I'm stuck on my other story and I'm going to start looking for one soon because I feel like I can only get so far on my own (hence this chapter (omg PokeTail is love)). Thanks again everyone!

 _May-_ Very, very true, I didn't think about that until I read your review. I did put that in my story, about how thing could have been different. However, if that happened then what's following next wouldn't happen and the story would be…over? Thanks so much for the review!

Follow

 _Favorite_

 **Review**


End file.
